Ser Muir
"Just keep him out of trouble, yeah? Last thing we need is people getting scared of a mage in their midst." Ser Muir 'is the Senior Templar responsible for the Lothering Chantry, and thus head of their local chapter, and guardian of Mother Saede, the Revered Mother of the village. Strong-faced and stone-willed, he seems to assess everybody slowly and with precision, likely the result of years defending small settlements like his own. He's also a capable and determined soldier, unflinchingly able to down enemies with his bow during the Skirmish In Lothering, and being the first to come to the aid of the Party's new pirate ally. Involvement The Guardian Of Saede As the group entered Lothering, the guard immediately directed the two mages his way, stating they should likely check in with him there. When Balderic and Vitaar entered, leaving Reese outside due to the revelation of his Apostate status, he was deep in conversation with some of his fellow Templars. Calmly waiting their turn, he greeted them in peace before wandering what their business was. With Balderic willingly checking in, he appreciated the voluntary nature of it, before simply warning him off making a fuss around here. The people have been through enough, and struggle through each day, the last thing they need is another thing to frighten them. The Skirmish In Lothering He appeared during the early planning stages for the village defence. Speaking little, he mostly conversed with the Guard Captain and Balderic. As the fight kicked off, he immediately began loosing arrows at the swordsmen, barely hesitating to do so. Deciding that he was of little use during the chaotic melee that unfolded at the forest's edge, he searched for the enemy archers. Figuring out their location from the damage Vitaar had taken, he split their attention between himself and the Party's new 'circumstantial ally' pirate that was trying to take them all on by himself. A Village Revisited He was mostly seen in the background following the Skirmish, celebrating with the rest of the survivors. When the group returned to deliver Jeren home, Ser Muir was unexpectedly visited by the mages and their new 'circumstantial ally' Ellya. His jovial tone quickly shifted when the Templar recruit explained that it appears Reese is an apostate. Ser Muir then took his staff, checking it for magical properties, before noticing the magical attunement to a fish knife on his hip. Asking for it, he easily disenchanted it before passing the now-mundane blade back. Willing to waive the usual punishment of immediate delivery to the Kinloch Hold circle, in part due to Reese's help in protecting the village, he decided to instead enlist Ellya as the young elven mage's guardian. She will instruct him and train him, aided by Balderic, before he is inevitably delivered for training and his Harrowing at the Circle. Approval Ratings [[Balderic Hereward|'Balderic]]: '30 (Warm) [[Vitaar|'Vitaar]]': '''32 (Warm) 'Reese: '20 (Neutral) 'Ellya: '''20 (Neutral) Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Lothering Category:Rogue Category:Templar Order Category:Ferelden